


black coffee

by rxtrogression



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Coffee, Kissing, M/M, Memories, Nostalgia, i'm so fucking in love with these nerds, ok this is kind of angsty but only a little, sort of a vent fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-14
Updated: 2017-01-14
Packaged: 2018-09-17 09:16:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9315095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rxtrogression/pseuds/rxtrogression
Summary: "Oikawa Tooru has always been a charmer, you think. And, with the soft whisper of warm air against your lips, you meet him in the middle."





	

**Author's Note:**

> HOO boy writing this was a nice way to ease myself back into writing fanfics lmao
> 
> hello
> 
> tis i,
> 
> the frenchiest fry
> 
> personal jokes aside, below are links to my main inspirations for this thing. i recommend listening to the song while reading!! not really sure how it happened, but if you read at a normal pace, the fic finishes at pretty much the same time the song does, so hey, try it for yourself :)
> 
>  
> 
> [song](https://edolee.bandcamp.com/track/black-coffee)  
> [insp](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oVv8EoGRu4g)  
> [(check out her channel while you're at it!)](https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCzlkWYLtn0PU0I2ksPscVug)
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> enjoy!

You're not sure how you ended up in this position, with your best friend inches above you and a smile gracing your usually-tight lips. You don't really feel the need to complain, though. In the comfort of your living room, only the muffled noises of early morning traffic in the distance, it's easy to fall into this reverie. Oikawa Tooru has always been a charmer, you think. And, with the soft whisper of warm air against your lips, you meet him in the middle.

 

He tastes like black coffee. Bitter, almost, with a subtle, yet sharp, tang of salt. He tastes like the first day of middle school, when he came up to you with a steaming mug filled with sugar and milk and far too much cream to be considered coffee.

 

(You remember that day with vivid detail, which has nothing to do with the fact that Oikawa tried to make a heart with the cream on the surface of the beverage. Nothing at all.)

 

(" _Only the most lovely things for my darling Iwa-chan!_ ")

 

He tastes like the early mornings they spent at the lake, their spot beneath the sakura tree, where they would go to escape the stress of life, a canister of freshly brewed coffee between them.

 

It was surprising to you, that someone as sweet and loving as Oikawa would prefer to take his coffee as bitter as possible.

 

(What you don't know, though, is that Oikawa only drinks black coffee because you wrinkled your nose at the sugary cupped confection he handed you all those years ago.)

 

He kisses you sweetly now, lips sliding over lips, tongues grazing teeth. Your hands, one in his hair, one on his jaw, move to pull him closer. As he complies, Oikawa hooks his legs with yours, dropping his weight onto his elbows to kiss you deeper.

 

It's an unabashed, shameless way of kissing, you think, coherent thoughts melting away in the heat of his mouth. He swallows your small gasps and sounds, his hands are framing your face, and you're so close, closer than even before--

 

And there it is, back in full force: the hunger, the carnal desire to consume the god above you, the need to make him yours. Using the strength built from years of volleyball, you easily flip yourselves over, noses knocking as you worship his lips.

 

Oikawa moves his hands down, clutching at your shoulders, trailing down your back, and _oh_ , there--

 

You break away, panting heavily. He's breathing hard too, hands frozen where they rest on your hips, and lips bruised. Warm eyes, previously glazed over with lust, clear slightly in Oikawa's confusion. He peers at you, mouth opening in question, and you sit up, straddling him.

 

Not yet.

 

Oikawa Tooru is a charmer, you think. And, if you have any say in it, you won't let him be the one that gets away, not in your relationship.

 

But _oh_ , he's so tempting, with his perfect hair a mess and his hands trembling on your thighs. You lean down, place a chaste kiss to the side of his mouth, then roll off the couch and onto your feet.

 

It's nothing new.

 

You whistle a tune as you head to your shared bathroom, Oikawa unmoving behind you. 

 

(Each time you do this, Oikawa's heart breaks just a little more, but you don't know that.)

 

(You think he's smirking behind your back, and picture him with a confident, sexy smile, just waiting for your next lapse in judgement.)

 

_Love's a hand-me-down brew..._

**Author's Note:**

> lowkey dedicated to [tooru](http://lesbianoikawa.tumblr.com/) lmao ty for getting me into iwaoi
> 
> come cry with me on [tumblr](http://blveblack.tumblr.com/) and [youtube](https://www.youtube.com/channel/UC7kXfuDDEWLh5yUuA8IKLtw)!


End file.
